Hashirama Senju
, the , was the founder of Konoha, the older brother of the Second, and the grandfather of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, and Nawaki. Background Hashirama was originally the leader of the Senju Clan of the Forest. At some point in his life he fought Kakuzu but the nature of this fight is unknown at this point. During the first wars he and the Senju Clan constantly fought the Uchiha Clan and he himself Madara Uchiha personally, even to the point that when someone hired the Senju Clan, the opposing part would hire the Uchiha Clan, and vice-versa. He and his clan offered a truce with the Uchiha Clan and allied with Madara Uchiha, and the two of them, with their clans, founded Konohagakure. Later on, Madara left the village because during the times of peace, he was called a monster by his clan, saying that he took his brother's eyes for his own selfish desires, when they were given to him freely in order to protect the clan. This conflict resulted in the battle with, and defeat of, Madara Uchiha and the nine-tailed fox at the Valley of the End. To commemorate the battle, two statues, of Madara and Hashirama, were carved into the earth around the waterfall. It is for this reason that Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha's fight at that location was noted to be ironic. At some point he would gain control of several Tailed Beasts, that he would later spread out between the nations, as the peace talks were happening, and in order to equalize the powers between the nations. However the war still waged on, and thinking about the future of Konoha, he and his younger brother, the future Second Hokage, trained the young Sarutobi, the future Third Hokage. However, long after founding Konoha, Hashirama died in battle, leaving behind his younger brother who inherited the Hashirama's title and thus became the Second Hokage. Personality He saw the people of Konoha as a part of his own family, and his legacy takes a firm root in the village. He was greatly respected by all and even Madara Uchiha had respect for his strength. Hashirama appears as a kind and caring person, with a calm demeanour. Abilities Hashirama Senju was famous for his jutsu, an ability to mix earth and water manipulated chakra to create the new element: wood. By converting chakra into life force, he was able to create actual trees. He also had the ability to control the tailed beasts bending them to his own will, by suppressing their chakra and Madara also mentions that at one time he had several tailed beast under his control. It would seems the ability to control the beasts is also greatly amplified by his necklace. His abilities in combat were so great he was known as the man on top of the ninja world. Part I Konoha Invasion Arc He and his brother are revived from the dead by Orochimaru using Impure World Resurrection to fight the Third Hokage during the invasion of Konoha arc. During this time he demonstrates his great Wood Release abilities and the same shows great Taijutsu skills. His soul is eventually sealed into the stomach of the Death God by the Third Hokage, along with his brother and Orochimaru's arms. Part II Yamato It is revealed that Orochimaru had implanted Hashirama's DNA into sixty test subjects in an attempt to gain access to his Mokuton techniques and ability to control tailed beasts, producing Tenzou (later given the code name Yamato). However, he lost track of the test subjects and didn't realize that one had survived. Trivia * The Necklace worn by Tsunade and later won by Naruto originally belonged to Hashirama. * "Senju" (千手) means "A Thousand Hands", making a metaphoric association with trees and his ability Mokuton. Quotes * "Being Hokage means believing in your people just as much...as they believe in you." * "Whenever you live, there's always war." Category:Kages